


Words Hurt

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Post Episode 22, Resolved Arguments, angst with happy ending, argument, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Levi doesn't want Nico to leave for San Francisco. So when Nico and Jackson are talking about it during surgery, Levi snaps and says something he doesn't mean.





	Words Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt on my Tumblr, which was: "Can you shut up for once?"
> 
> A lot of people requested that I carry it on, so I did!! It sure isn't the best but I hope it's good enough!

It had been two whole weeks since Nico had set foot in an OR. He refused to do another surgery until he felt as if he was ready. Well, that and the fact Bailey wouldn't let him. Nico knew that he messed up big time and there was absolutely no way he would ever be able to forgive himself for it. He beat himself up every damn minute of every damn day because he couldn't forgive himself. It would be a moment that would haunt him forever.

Now he as back, ready to help alongside Jackson and Levi. It was a simple surgery, something which he knew he'd be able to handle. Still, the nerves were starting to get to him, which was generally never something that happened. He kept it to himself, though, as he didn't want to worry anyone about his first surgery back after two whole weeks.

A woman had come in after being knocked off her bike. She ended up with an open fracture leg wound and quite a few nasty scrapes. Thankfully, her helmet had saved her from any head injuries. It almost brought Nico back to his first day at the hospital; the whole situation just seemed so similar.

The surgery was going well so far and Nico could feel himself slowly gaining his confidence back. He just hoped it'd stay that way.

"So," Jackson began, not wanting to have to work in silence. "San Fransisco, huh?"

Nico chuckled to himself, looking up from where he was working on the patient's leg. "Yeah, it's a great place. I'll be happy if I get the job there. It's a massive opportunity."

Levi glanced at Nico out of the corner of his eye, letting out a muted sigh. He wanted Nico to stay. He really did, as San Fransisco was so far away. Honestly, he didn't know what he'd do if Nico got the job there.

"You'll get it, I'm sure. No matter what you think, you're a great surgeon." Jackson reminded Nico and even though Jackson couldn't see it, he knew Nico was smiling. Levi inhaled deeply as he assisted Jackson, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Jackson briefly glanced up at Levi. 

"Thanks," Nico spoke, a hint of sadness in his tone. "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for it. But, there is nothing I can do about it now."

"Mistakes happen, Nico." Levi finally spoke up, though his tone was somewhat bitter. Jackson and Nico exchanged a confused glance, wondering where Levi sudden little outburst had come from. 

Nico knew that Levi wasn't happy about him possibly leaving. He'd expressed his feelings about it on many occasions. Even though Levi constantly said he was happy for Nico, he knew better than that. Nico knew that Levi would be upset if he did get the job and had to move away. He knew that a storm was coming.

"What will you do if you get the job?" Jackson tried to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them. 

"Well, I'll obviously have to move to San Fransisco. I love working here, a lot. I've been welcomed here by everyone and you're all like family to me," Nico paused for a second to concentrate on what he was doing. "I'll be sad, though. Leaving won't be easy."

"You're saying that as if you know you'll be leaving for sure."

"It's a strong possibility, Levi." Nico snapped back without a moment's hesitation. Jackson shook his head and turned his attention back to the patient. The OR wasn't a place to be arguing, nor did he really want to get involved. 

"Can you just shut up for once?" Nico looked up from where he was working on the patient's leg. "They might not even want you now, considering you killed a patient!" Levi spat, completely out of the blue. Both Nico and Jackson paused, completely taken aback by Levi's harsh words. Sure, they had some truth about them, but there was no need for him to be so nasty to Nico. 

"Get out." Nico turned to face Levi, his tone cold and stern. The look on his face was one of pure guilt; he hadn't meant to say what he did, it just came out. Jackson kept his attention on the patient, not wanting to get involved with Nico and Levi's drama. This was between them and them only, there was no need for him to step in.

"Nico, I-"

"I said get out." Nico raised his voice just a little, getting his point across. Levi glanced at Jackson, who just gave him a sympathetic look before turning his attention back to the patient. Levi let out a frustrated sigh as he slammed down the tools in his hands before storming out the OR. 

Jackson looked up at Nico, who looked somewhat shaken up. He took a moment to stop, silently making sure Nico was okay. It almost looked as if he was about to cry. That comment Levi made have cut him deep, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Dr. Kim?" Jackson's voice was small and wary, not wanting to shake Nico up any more than he already was. "You okay?"

Nico blinked a few times, staring down at his hands before looking up at Jackson. He nodded his head slightly, glancing around the room.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Let's finish up."

-

Nico shut the door of the room as he exited, happy with how the woman was coping after surgery. She was going to be absolutely fine and she was responding well, her pain being mild after the surgery. Everything had been correctly fixed and hopefully, the scars wouldn't be too big. Even so, they would fade over time.

However, Nico hadn't been himself since that moment in surgery. He couldn't believe that Levi would say such a thing. It really took him by surprise, to see Levi so upset and so angry. Never in their time together had Levi snapped at Nico as badly as that. Half of him believed he deserved it; after all, just the other week he'd yelled at Levi, essentially called him a failure. Of course, he hadn't meant it at all, it had just come out wrong. The other half of him knew that there was no excuse for Levi to act that way. Nico needed a job and he needed one soon. The hospital in San Fransisco had a great rep and he knew it would be good there.

Nico let out a heavy sigh as he made his way to go and talk to Jackson, so he could update him on the patient. After the surgery, he had to go rush to one of his other patients. Thankfully, all was fine with them, just a small health scare. He rounded the corner of the corridor, taking a brief glance at the watch on his wrist to check the time. As he looked up, he spotted Jackson talking to Levi.

Nico stopped dead in his tracks, so abruptly that he almost tripped where his foot caught on the floor. It seemed that Jackson was almost telling Levi off for what he said, as Levi was refusing to look at Jackson and his gaze was elsewhere. His arms were folded across his stomach, something Levi often did when he felt ashamed or self-conscious. Nico could see how Levi shifted uncomfortably under Jackson's gaze, so desperately wanting to leave. All he wanted to do was swoop in there and save him, but he knew he couldn't.

Even though Levi was there and he really didn't want to talk to him, Nico had to let Jackson know how the patient was doing. He made his way over to the two, clearing his throat to catch their attention as he approached, as not to startle either of them. Jackson turned and grinned at Nico, visibly relaxing once he saw him. Levi, however, still refused to look up, sinking into himself even more.

"Layla is doing just fine," He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's awake and her husband arrived so he's with her now. I think she's going to be absolutely fine in a few days."

"That's good to hear. Good job on the surgery today!" Jackson reached out a hand, firmly patting it against Nico's shoulder. The compliment made Nico feel better about his abilities, as he visibly lit up at it. Nico glanced at Levi, his smile faltering. He wanted to comfort Levi so bad but he was still incredibly upset with him.

"Thank you," Nico grinned brightly, glancing down out of his feet. He could feel himself begin to blush.

Jackson changed his gaze from Nico to Levi, who was just standing there, off in his own world. He inhaled deeply as he turned back to face Levi, a brow raised at him. It was obvious to Nico that Jackson had been talking to Levi about what he had said in the OR. Nico pursed his lips together to keep himself from saying anything as he looked at Levi.

"Schmitt?" Jackson spoke, his tone stern. Levi sighed out and looked up, catching Nico's eye. Had he been crying?

"I'm not doing this," He finally spoke, struggling to get out the words, his voice faltering. Nico just scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning to walk away. However, Jackson stopped him, grabbing him firmly by the arm. Nico reluctantly stayed, even though he wanted so desperately to leave. "Not here."

"I'm not doing this at all." Nico hissed, tugging his arm from Jackson's grip. Now was not the time to be playing kiss-and-make-up, especially when Nico had a job to be doing. He wasn't going to wait for Levi, nor was he going to force him into apologizing. He wasn't going to be playing games.

Nico walked away without another word to either of them. Working when he was in a sour mood never ended well for him, so staying away from bad moods was more than ideal. The hospital was a stressful place as it was and there was no need for his relationship with Levi to be making it any worse.

There was really nothing he could do or say at the moment which would make anything better. He loved Levi to bits, absolutely adored him with all his heart, but there was a line and he crossed it. Levi knew that Nico was still extremely upset about his patient, knowing that it was his fault. Karma had never been a thing that Nico had believed in; until now, at least.

As he was walking away, he heard rapid footsteps approaching him from behind. Nico groaned through clenched teeth as he stopped and turned, knowing who he'd see. To no surprise, Levi had run after him, despite how obvious Nico had made it that now wasn't the time to sort this whole issue out. There were patients waiting for him.

"I already told you-"

"I'm sorry," Levi rushed out, interrupting Nico before he could even start. A few of the people around him turned and stared at them, wondering what was happening. Nico shifted under the gaze of the strangers around him. "I'm sorry, Nico."

"Are you?" Nico huffed out a laugh, shaking his head as he tore his gaze from Levi. Levi's brows were etched together, mouth slightly agape as he tried to figure out what to say to Nico. He went to turn and walk away yet again, only to be once again stopped by Levi.

"Please," Levi begged, his voice small. His hand was pressed over his chest, his heart pounding in his chest. It made him feel nauseous. Every last bit of him was hoping, praying that Nico would listen to him. It broke Nico's heart, hearing how desperate he sounded. "Don't walk away. Not again."

Just as Nico went to answer, having been persuaded by Levi, he got paged. Levi almost startled at the sudden noise, a look of absolute heartbreak and disappointment washing over him. Nico saw how his shoulders slumped, how the hopeful look in his eyes faded. He wanted to stay and chat, wanted to sort it out, but he was needed. With a sigh, Nico shot Levi a sorrowful smile.

"I have to go," Nico muttered, swiftly turning on the ball of his foot to get away from Levi as fast as possible. His heart was breaking as he walked away, especially after what Levi had just said to him.

Levi stayed frozen to the spot as he watched Nico walk away from him. It hurt. It hurt so bad, Levi could barely contain it. As soon as Nico was out of site, Levi rushed off to take a moment to himself.

-

Nico finished earlier than Levi that night, so headed home without him. Sometimes, he would wait, even if Levi had a few hours left of his shift. He'd either go and get some food, take some time to unwind, or he'd go wait in the car. He felt ever so guilty for leaving Levi at the hospital but he was exhausted and needed to get home. The hospital was the last place that Nico wanted to be right now. 

Nico had text Levi to let him know that he had left. He'd also said to let him know if he wanted picking up, or whether someone else could drop him home. Of course, Levi texted him back just moments after, saying that Taryn had already offered. Half of him secretly wished that Levi had asked for him to come back for him, whereas the other half was grateful. 

By the time Levi actually arrived home, it was almost midnight. Nico had stayed up, waiting for him, regardless of how heavy his eyes got, or how much the lull of sleep tempted him. He wanted to talk to Levi about what had happened in the OR earlier that day. Well, at least that is what he had wanted to do. Now all he wanted to do was go to sleep, just forgive Levi for what he said and cuddle up to him.

Staying mad at Levi was possibly one of the hardest things he could do. It wasn't easy to stay mad at someone who he cared so much about. It was easy to stay mad at Levi when he had those damn eyes. It was almost impossible. Almost. 

Nico had almost given up on staying awake for Levi when he heard the tale-tell sound of a key in a lock. It gave him a short buzz of energy, enough to keep him awake so he could talk to Levi. Though, he was sure he'd make no sense as he was so exhausted. It wasn't like he knew what he was going to say, either. 

He pushed the covers of the bed back and swung his legs over the side, pushing himself up with a slight groan. His legs ached and  _begged_  him to stay in bed, though Nico ignored his body's plea and continued making his way out of the room.

The room was completely dark, apart from the small table lamp on the bedside table. It was really the only thing keeping Nico from falling asleep. Nico popped his head out the door, taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the blinding light that Levi had turned on, before eventually stepping out.

Levi was just taking off his coat when he looked up and spotted Nico, leaning against the wall just outside the bedroom. He froze for a moment, just staring at Nico, waiting for him to say something. When he said nothing, Levi let out a hefty sigh and finished taking off his coat, hanging it up when he was done. The muscles in his shoulders were unexplainably sore, as were his legs. Nico could see how Levi's face twisted in discomfort as he cautiously moved.

"You look tired," That was all Nico could get out. It was the first thing that came to mind; he really wasn't the best when it came to arguments and all. He didn't really know how to handle them, other than running away, hoping it would blow over. Levi just let out a scoff as he shook his head. "I think we need to talk."

Levi took in a deep breath, knowing all too well that Nico was right. They did need to talk. "Yeah, we do. Can it wait until the morning though?"

"Levi, I'm not going to sleep on an argument. That is just a stupid thing to do." Nico pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to Levi, stopping just in front of him. Levi really did look exhausted. His hair was unkempt and his shoulders were extremely tense. He'd even switched out his contacts for glasses, something he quite often did at the end of a shift. 

"You're right," Levi admitted defeatedly, crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced away from Nico for a brief moment, blinking his eyes a few times to try and keep himself somewhat alert and awake. "Can I at least get ready for bed first? I'm exhausted and everything hurts."

Nico nodded, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tried to conceal his smile. Levi saw right through him though, only just managing to conceal his own grin. The two of them made their way back into the bedroom, ready to finally settle down after a busy and stressful day at the hospital.

After a solid ten minutes of silence between them as Levi got ready for bed, Nico finally decided to say something. He could tell that Levi was deliberately trying to take as long as possible, just to prolong their chat.

"No matter how long you take to get ready, we're still having this chat," Nico yawned, trying to fight off the temptation of sleep as best he could. His eyes were heavy and he could feel himself beginning to drift off. Levi stopped and turned to look at Nico, letting out a sharp sigh as he slipped his pajama t-shirt over his head. He clambered into bed next to Nico just moments after, tucking his feet under the covers.

"I know," He admitted, absent-mindedly fiddling with his fingers. "I guess a simple apology isn't going to be enough this time, is it?"

Nico shook his head, his lips pressed together in a tight line. Levi glanced around the room, shifting uncomfortably under Nico's gaze. He feared the worst when it came to chats like this; he feared Nico would leave him for saying such a thing. Then again, they wouldn't be sat together in bed if that was the issue.

"I am sorry," Levi began, his voice timid, breaking the silence. "I know there is nothing I can say to fix what I said. I was in the wrong. I was angry, but that still isn't an excuse."

"What you said really hurt, Levi. I can't lie about that. I guess half of me deserves it for being a dick to you, though. I know I apologized for that but I still feel awful for it."

"No, you don't deserve it. Neither of us did. We both said stuff out of anger and it wasn't okay. As long as we realize that it wasn't okay, we can work on ourselves and grow from it, right?"

The way Levi's voice faltered and broke as he spoke, only made Nico's heart ache at the sound. It was never nice to have these sorts of chats with anyone, let alone with your partner. It had been a second part to one of their biggest arguments, only prolonging what neither of them wanted, nor needed. It was as if they were fighting a losing battle. Defeat wasn't something that Nico was going to let happen, though. He swore that on his life.

Levi's fingers fiddled with the fabric of the duvet, his head lowered as he refused to look at Nico. Nico's fingers were tapping briskly against his knee, his lips pursed tightly together as he racked his mind for something to say. There was nothing; nothing which he could do or say that could make this difficult situation any easier on either of them.

The abrupt and loud sounding of a car alarm from outside snapped Nico back into reality, bringing him back to the issue at hand. He turned his head to look at Levi, who was picking the cotton fluff from the fabric in his hands. With a drawn-out sigh, Nico reached out and grabbed Levi's hand, taking it in between his own.

Levi snapped his head up to look at Nico, eyes wide and full of worry as he waited for Nico to say something. Anything. Nico ran his thumb across Levi's knuckles, a solemn and sorrowful smile playing at his lips. Levi's hands were shaking, Nico could feel it. He tightened his hands around Levi's just a little, hoping it would help calm him. His attempt was fruitless. 

"I love you, Levi," The tone of Nico's words only made Levi that bit more anxious. It wasn't the usual way he told Levi that he loved him. "But-"

"But what?"

"But, if I get this job in San Francisco, then I have to go. I need a job, whether that be here or there."

"So you'd leave me?" That wasn't what Nico was trying to say. It was the exact opposite. "You'd leave me to move all the way to San Francisco, without even a moment's hesitation?"

One step forward, five steps back.

It was an impossible battle. Defeat seemed inevitable.

"Levi, that isn't what I'm saying!" Nico tried to convince Levi otherwise, but it seemed that Levi wasn't having any of it. He tugged his hand from Nico's grasp, folding his arms across himself. Nico opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it, figuring that it wasn't worth it.

After a few moments, Levi swallowed down the lump forming in his throat and looked at Nico. As he took in a shaky breath, his bottom lip quivered a little, a tale-tell sign. Nico could see the tears beginning to build, the slight flush of his cheeks, just beneath his eyes. "I don't want you to leave me."

That was it. Nico couldn't take it any longer. After so long of trying to convince himself that moving to San Francisco was the best option for himself, he realized that had all been a massive lie to himself. His heart had been torn in two. His dream wasn't all the way over there, in some strange city. His dream was right here, sat in front of him, doubting his very being. 

"I'm not leaving you," Nico forced out, his voice slightly raspy as he spoke. Even he was on the brink of tears. He shuffled closer to Levi so he could wrap his arms around him, pulling him in for a tight, warm embrace. Levi instantly wrapped his arms around Nico, his fingers tightly curled around the fabric of Nico's pajama top. He buried his head deep into Nico's shoulder, taking in a deep breath to try and calm himself. "I'm not leaving you. I don't think I could live without you."

Those words were all Levi needed to hear and he soon became a sobbing mess, completely letting himself go. There was no point in trying to hide anymore. Levi was so terrified that Nico was leaving him, so terrified that he was going to be losing the most important person in his life, that he couldn't quite handle it all. There had been so many times in his life where he had felt completely useless, but this really topped it all.

Levi's body jerked as sobs tore through him, unable to stop and take a breath. Nico could do nothing but hold him, gently trying to hush him as best as he could. The room around them was perfectly silent, the only sound being that coming from Levi. Through the sobs, Nico could hear Levi muttering out barely comprehensible sentences. When he finally caught wind of what it was Levi was trying to say, he almost lost it himself.

Nico held Levi even closer than before, his hand rubbing soothing circles into his back, desperately trying to calm him down. He'd seen Levi cry countless times before but it had never been this bad. Knowing that he was the reason behind Levi's breakdown only made it so much more difficult to bear. However, Nico wasn't going to break, he wasn't going to leave Levi. That would be a mistake he knew he could never forgive himself for. Levi was his whole world.

His whole world and so, so much more. 

It was a pointless attempt at getting Levi to calm. His mind was still racing with thoughts, convincing him that Nico was going to up and leave him, like what they had was nothing. Nico knew he had to get Levi to stop and breathe for a second, otherwise, he could make himself sick. He brought his hands down to Levi's waist, giving a slight squeeze as he pushed Levi back a little.

Levi tried to resist being pushed back from Nico, but he eventually gave in, as he just didn't have any energy left to fight back. He kept his head low, feeling ashamed of himself for crying so much in front of Nico. He also felt that strange pang of guilt deep in his stomach, knowing that Nico could miss out on one of the best opportunities of his life all because Levi asked him not to go.

That was if Nico even got to go. He hated himself for it but Levi secretly wished that Nico wouldn't get the job. He felt incredibly selfish.

Nico brought one hand up to rest under Levi's chin, gently lifting his head up so Nico could see him. A heavy sigh sounded from Nico as he caught sight of Levi's puffy red eyes, his cheeks flushed a vibrant red from his crying. Tracks of tears trailed down his cheeks, dampening them. Nico's shoulder was also rather damp, that he didn't mind. It was a shirt, he could take it off. 

"Hey," Nico spoke in a soothing tone, a somber grin playing at his lips. Levi blinked a few times, a couple of tears dripping down his cheeks. He quickly raised his hand to wipe them away. "Take a breath. Don't hyperventilate. I'm here, I'm not leaving."

Levi nodded his head once in understanding, allowing himself to calm and take a breath. He squeezed his eyes shut as he took in a deep breath, holding it for a moment before exhaling. It was a couple of moments more before Levi opened his eyes, forcing a little grin to let Nico know he was feeling better.

"You okay?" Nico questioned, though he knew it was dumb of him to even ask. He carefully brushed the hair back from Levi's face, stray strands having stuck to his forehead. Levi leaned his head into the subtle touch, even if only briefly. 

"Yeah," Levi managed, his voice hoarse and sore from the amount of crying he'd just done. He coughed to try and rid the feeling of his throat being so dry, only making it worse in the process. "I'm okay."

"Good," Nico shifted himself, getting under the duvet before patting the bed next to him. Levi couldn't help but grin half-heartedly at Nico, joining him just moments later. He let out an exhausted sigh as his head hit the pillow, hoping he'd soon be able to get some sleep. "Do you need a drink?"

Levi shook his head. It was a lie, as he desperately needed one, as he feared he'd have no voice tomorrow if he didn't. However, at this moment, he didn't want Nico to leave his side, nor did he want to get up and get one himself. Oh well, if he had no voice tomorrow, it would be his own fault.

There was silence for a moment as the two of them just stared at each other, taking in the moment. Nico reached out a hand, resting is against Levi's cheek, letting his thumb brush against Levi's skin ever so gently. Levi smiled at the touch, letting himself lean into it. Nico's touch was warm and comforting, his skin soft. It was a feeling Levi would never get sick of experiencing.

"I love you," Nico muttered through a perpetually fond, but tired grin, drawing his hand from Levi's cheek. "So much."

"I love you, too," Levi replied, though his grin faltered. "But please, don't let me hold you back from perhaps the biggest step in your career. If you need to go, you can go." Levi turned over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he rested his hands on his stomach. Nico propped himself up on his elbows, turning his head to take a look at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

It was late. Or early, really. Whatever it was, he knew they had to get some rest. They both were on shift tomorrow and needed as much rest as they could get. Especially Levi.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you're with me. There is one thing I'm absolutely sure of in my life right now," Nico let out a hoarse groan as he rested himself back on the bed. Levi turned his head to look at Nico, a brow raised in question. "You mean more to me than any fancy dream job."

"I'm flattered," Levi chuckled to himself, before letting out a long yawn, stretching his arms above his head.. Sleep was really calling for him now. "Really, I am."

"I mean it."

"I know."

-

Nico rushed through the crowded halls of the hospital, carefully intertwining himself between people as he went. He needed to find Levi as soon as he could, as he had great news to tell him. Well, it wasn't necessarily great in the way he wanted, but even so, it was great. He had absolutely no idea where Levi could be, so he was hoping sooner or later he'd find him in one of the usual spots.

He rounded the corner a little too fast, almost slipping as he went. Not only did he slip, but he smacked straight into someone. When he eventually stood himself back up on his own two feet, he was relieved to see it was only Casey and not a potential patient.

"Woah, Dr. Kim, where are you rushing off to?" Casey grinned, his brows knitted together in question. Nico took a moment to catch his breath, resting his hand against the wall to hold himself up.

"Have you seen Levi?"

"Oh," Casey lifted his chin as he answered. Then his eyes widened and he cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting as he stood. "Oh. Uh, I think he's in surgery right now. He should be out soon though."

Nico furrowed his brows as he tried to figure out why Casey looked so oddly mortified. Then, it hit him. "Oh, I'm not looking for him to- I have good news to tell him."

"Oh, right. Sorry for thinking that. What's the news?"

"I didn't get the job at San Francisco."

Casey was so shocked he had to take a step back. He knew how much Nico wanted that job position, yet here he was, grinning about not getting the job. It was actually kind of unsettling. Nico chuckled to himself at Casey's unusual reaction.

"Wait, I thought you-"

"I did. I really did, I wanted it badly. Until I realized what amazing things I would be leaving behind if I left. Besides, I just got offered a job here, which is even better. So, I'm staying." Nico looked over the moon about his new job at Grey Sloan, so much so that Casey thought he might actually explode if he didn't get to tell Levi soon. However, it was great news to hear that he was staying. He wouldn't admit it to Nico himself, but he would have definitely missed him. As would Taryn and Dahlia. They'd all really grown to like him. They all definitely looked up to him, as well. None of them would ever admit it. Not even to each other.

"That's great news, Dr. Kim. I'm sure Levi will be extremely happy to hear that." Casey shoved his hands in his pockets as he went to walk past Nico, glad to hear that he was staying. Nico knew that Casey wouldn't be one to tell Levi the news himself. He grinned to himself as he sauntered off, hoping to find Levi sooner or later.

It was another hour before Levi was finally let out of surgery. Almost as soon as he was out, Casey found him, letting him know that Nico had been frantically looking for him earlier. Levi thanked Casey for letting him know and went off to find Nico, hoping that he'd be able to catch him and find out why he had been searching for him.

Casey had kept it a secret from Levi about what Nico wanted to talk about, but he hinted that he knew what it was. The secretive smile slapped across his face only made Levi that much more curious.

He fished his phone from his pocket, unlocking it so he could send Nico a message, asking where he was. He kept his eyes on his phone as he was walking down the corridor, his steps were small but rapid. He just hoped he wouldn't smack into anyone, considering how clumsy he could be. It would be expected of him to knock into at least something.

Just as he was about to press send on the message, he heard his name being called. He looked up from his phone to see who had called him, spotting Nico in front of him. Levi locked his phone, grinning brightly as he put it back in his pocket. Nico glanced around for a brief second before breaking into a small jog to get to Levi faster. What Levi hadn't expected was for Nico to quite literally sweep him up in a hug, his arms wrapped firmly around his waist as he lifted Levi off the floor.

It took Levi by surprise and he let out a little gasp as Nico spun him around, giggling to himself at the sudden gesture. He automatically wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, almost as a way to support himself. The people around them were watching on, wondering what was going on between the two. It wasn't very professional for two doctors to be doing this in the middle of a hospital, for sure. When Nico finally put Levi back down on his feet, he pulled back to talk to him, the biggest, most proud grin slapped across his face.

Levi was still a little perplexed on what had just happened. It all happened so abruptly that he didn't quite have the time to process any of it. He kept his hands rested on Nico's shoulders, whilst Nico's hands were linked together behind the small of Levi's back. At this point in time, neither of them could care if other people were watching them. Nico was practically bouncing up and down on his toes out of pure excitement.

"Hi," Levi huffed out a laugh, his fingers absent-mindedly playing with the fabric of Nico's scrub top. "You seem happy."

"I am," Nico nodded his head frantically at Levi's comment. Levi couldn't help but chuckle at this. He'd never seen Nico so ecstatic about something and he still didn't know what it was that was making him this way. "I have really good news."

Some of the people around them were beginning to whisper between each other. They had no clue what was going on between the two doctors, but clearly, it was something. The curious minds stopped and watched on. Others couldn't care less, continuing to where they needed to be. Levi trailed his hands down to rest against Nico's chest, letting out a content sigh as he grinned fondly up at Nico. He loved seeing him so happy and smiley.

"So, what's the good news?"

"I didn't get the job at San Francisco."

The absolute look of astonishment riddled Levi's face as he tried to process what Nico just said. Why was he so damn happy if he didn't get his dream job? Levi tilted his head to the side out of confusion, a brow raised. 

"Wait, what?" Levi pondered. Nico just chuckled at him. "You didn't get the job?"

"Nope." Nico, rather proudly, shook his head, the smile on his lips unfaltering. Levi glanced away for a brief moment as he tried to figure out why it was that Nico was so overjoyed.

"Then why are you so happy?" The people around them were finally starting to disperse, their curious minds losing interest in whatever was happening. Levi tapped his fingers against Nico's chest, racking his mind for reasons why this would even be remotely okay for Nico. That was his dream job, he never ever shut up about it. 

"Well," Nico's grin was sly, almost like he was desperately trying to hide something away. It was as if he was keeping a secret. "I may have been offered a job somewhere else."

The corner of Levi's lips twitched into a disappointed frown. Nico tugged Levi closer, letting out a content sigh. "Oh, that's great, Nico. Where?"

"Right here." Nico almost rushed it out, barely giving Levi any time to reply. As soon as it hit Levi that Nico was staying, he practically jumped on him, engulfing him in another hug. Nico held him close, burying his nose into Levi's shoulder, closing his eyes for a second to just take in this moment. This was all he wanted and all he needed to be happy, he knew that now.

Nico set Levi down again, this time the two of them parting from each other. Levi couldn't stop grinning as he brought his hands up to his face, covering his mouth. Nico folded his arms over his chest as he watched Levi react so merrily to the news. He was so overcome by how much he adored Levi that he could barely hold it in. He knew that rushing up to Levi and picking him up in a hug in front of so many others wasn't exactly professional, but he couldn't help it at the time.

"You're staying?" Levi squeaked out, almost unable to speak from how much he was smiling. Nico nodded in response. Levi's cheeks were already starting to ache from how hard he was grinning. 

"I'm staying right here. So, unfortunately, you're going to have to put up with me for even longer."

"Like that has ever been a bad thing!" Levi exclaimed heartily, playfully reaching out to jab his finger into Nico's shoulder.

Nico was so grateful he was able to stay at Grey Sloan. There was no better feeling than seeing Levi react in the way he did. It really warmed Nico's heart and it just proved to him how much Levi meant to him. Knowing that he'd be able to stay at the hospital he loved, with so many incredible doctors surrounding him, was like waking up on Christmas Day as a child. It was exhilarating, overwhelming almost. He felt as if he could cry out of pure happiness.

"I'm so happy for you!" Levi eventually spoke up, still grinning from ear to ear. "Right, I have to go and check up on a few patients, so I have to go. I'll see you later, okay? We're celebrating tonight!"

"Oh, are we now?" Nico raised a brow, his tone overly suggestive. Levi scoffed at Nico's comment, rolling his eyes as he took a few steps back, getting ready to leave. Nico watched, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Yes, at Joe's. I still owe you that drink!"

That was a truthful statement. Levi still very much owed Nico that drink from when they first met. Finding any time to go out and enjoy themselves had been scarce over the past few months, but Levi was adamant about going out tonight. After all, it was for a very joyous and special occasion. 

"Okay, we'll celebrate at Joe's. Go see to your patients, I'll see you later."

Levi bit down on his bottom lip to try and conceal his smile as he rushed off, almost tripping over his own two feet as he hurried on to tend to his patients. Nico watched until he was out of sight, letting out a complacent sigh as he made his way to go and find Link, knowing he'd want to hear the news as well. Unfortunately, Link wouldn't be able to get rid of Nico that easily. He was here to stay. 

Nico couldn't think of anything better that could have happened to him. Well, at least until he got home with Levi that night.

Now, that really was the best thing that could have happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is absolutely terrified for what's in store for Levi and Nico? I know I am.


End file.
